How To Care For A Sick Pika
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: Kurapika's sick, Leorio can't cook, and pocky is dangerous. But it is never, never, a good sign when the doctor has been eyebrow waggling. - Drabble


Yuuki: I needed to write something. I just did. Forgive me for my…uh…how to put it? Hmm…weird…ness?

Killua: fangirl

Yuuki: aha! Closer, but not quite! *mulls over dictionary words in corner*Not proofread, btw! Oh and do you guys think I should change the rating? I mean...it's not like they're doing anything O.o Idk...meh friend said I should but...the other one said it's fine...which leaves me CONFUSED oh NOOOES!

Gon: Enjoy~

**How To Care For A Sick Pika**

I knew I was sick before I even opened my eyes.

Cold winter air brushed up against every inch of bare skin it could find, seeping through the sheets and clothes. I groaned, shifting away from the open window. Who leaves their window open in December anyway?

Sniffing and coughing, sneezing and shivering. It'll drive anyone insane.

With another groan, I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I tried clearing my raw throat and ended up coughing for a good five minutes.

"Leorio…?" I pated the space beside me, finding there was barely any warmth left in the mattress. Meaning he had been up for a few hours at least.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I dragged my protesting body across the room and, after making a quick trip to the bathroom, down the stairs, finding a comforting sight.

Leorio was staring intently at the pan on the stove, holding a spatula ready to go. Waiting…

"Good morning." I mumbled in a raspy, morning voice. He jumped, blinking rapidly.

"Huh? Oh, Kurapika, you're up."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious. I hadn't been aware of that fact."

He rolled his eyes. "Morning to you too, love. Thanks for punching my handsome face this morning, by the way."

"You probably deserved it." I defended, wondering if I had been punching anything in some dream last night. Maybe this is why he was up so early today…Oops.

"How so?"

"You were probably having dirty thoughts about unspeakable things."

"Oh, you know you like it when I get new ideas-"

"So, what's for breakfast?" I interrupted, deciding this conversation was getting too dangerous for this time of morning. If this continued, we wouldn't get anything done today.

Leorio gasped, spinning back to the stove. "The PANCAKES!"

A few curses and fire extinguishers later, the two of us were seated at the kitchen island counter with two plates of burnt ashes that vaguely resembled pancakes.

"You really can't cook, can you?"

"Says the kid who can't use a microwave."

"I can! And I'm not a kid!"

"You're a kid. A _kid_."

"That makes you a pedophile!"

"Are you complaining?"

"…" I bit my lip, realizing the turn things were taking. _Again_. Could we not last five minutes without bringing up such topics? I massaged my forehead, scrunching my eyes shut. Ugh…

"Headache?" Leorio asked around a mouthful of burnt pancake. How could he still eat that…?

Maybe…maybe he's a cockroach.

The small, dirty corner of my mind whispered, _A damn sexy cockroach_.

I groaned, tipping back my head, away from his questioning gaze. Perhaps it'd be better to just go back to sleep…I wasn't exactly feeling up to the usual routine around here.

"Are you okay?" He leaned over the island, pressing the back of his hand against my forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

"It's just a cold." I swatted away his hand. "Probably not even that. It's just a headache." Pushing back the chair, I tossed a wave over my shoulder and exited the kitchen. "I'm going to bed."

I wasn't sure whether or not my stomach could handle food right now. Maybe it was better Leorio had burned breakfast…There was an excuse to not eating.

Reaching the bedroom, I flopped onto the bed. And instantly regretted it.

My stomach knotted itself together tightly, making me want to vomit. But of course, I hadn't eaten anything. Sliding under the covers, I clutched a pillow closely and closed my eyes.

"Hey." Leorio sat down next to me, pulling me out from the depths of the bed covers. "You should at least eat _something_. Pocky?"

He held a box of pocky towards me, one of the chocolate covered sticks in his own mouth. I grimaced, feeling my stomach doing flips just by looking at food.

Food…

Ick.

"C'mon." He shook the box, "Don't make me force some down your throat. 'Cause I will. You know, penguins feed their young orally. Like, they'll chew it to mush and stuff it-"

I quickly began shoving the pocky sticks into my mouth.

Leorio sighed dramatically, "And here I was hoping we could play the penguin game…" Chuckling at my frantic chewing, he reached over to the nightstand for the remote, switching on the radio.

Finding a station playing a bunch of lovers' Christmas songs.

"I'm no' a pemgwin." I mumbled around the pocky, narrowing my eyes at his suggestive eyebrow waggling. Never underestimate the meaning of the eyebrow waggling. Never. Just don't.

Setting the box down, I tried to swallow the chocolaty mush in my mouth, though it was rough on my sore throat. Unfortunately, there was a small piece of the biscuit that had managed to escape my teeth.

And so, I was left to cough and hack as I tried to swallow. Leorio rubbed my back soothingly, waiting for the disgusting noises to end before lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't get it."

"Get what?" I rasped, clearing my throat repeatedly and checking no pocky had fallen to the bed.

"You. You choke on something as small as a pocky stick but you give me blow jobs all the time."

"The Pocky stick is bigger." I replied flatly, hiding the small blush blossoming on my cheeks. Curse this man…curse this man with his dirty mind!

"Hey! No it's not! That was uncalled for!" Leorio defended, puffing his cheeks out like a chipmunk. I smirked lazily, recovered from my coughing fit. And tried to deny the rapidly spreading blush.

"You set yourself up for it. You know you did."

"Know what? We should verify this! Right now!" He pounced. Pounced. Or perhaps tackled is the better word. Either way, I was the prey.

Soon enough I found myself pinned beneath him, a daring glint in my eyes. "Pocky tastes better, too." I teased, shifting my leg to brush against his thigh.

Leorio's gaze floated over to the abandoned box, an evil grin spreading across his face. Oh, this can't be good…

"Not anymore…" He chuckled darkly, grabbing the box. My eyebrows shot up into my hair.

"Huh? Leorio, what are you planning to do with that? Hey! I demand you put that pocky down right now! Are you listening to me? I refuse to take part in your ridiculous scheme! Forbid you to use innocent food in your dirty ideas! Leorio!"

He leaned closer, pressing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. "Eh? I think you're the one with the dirty thoughts, squirt. What do you think I'm planning for this pocky?"

A blush coated my cheeks as I narrowed my eyes. There was no way he was going to make me say it…Nope! Not this time! Today would be the day I finally managed to keep my mouth shut…Maybe.

Probably.

Possibly?

…

Okay, fine! Most likely not…

Leorio was a very convincing person. And I was very ticklish. And so, it wasn't long before I was forced to growl out the 'dirty thought'.

Smirking, Leorio leaned in close again, and right before his tongue could dart into my mouth it happened.

I sneezed.

I managed to barely – _barely_ – turn my head away in time. And so, fear not, Leorio was not given a snot bath.

Sniffing, I looked back at him with a blush on max power.

"Maybe I should just let you sleep." He grinned sheepishly, pulling away. After helping me to a sitting position, he tossed the pocky box onto the nightstand and shut off the radio. "You're sick."

"Prove it." I wriggled my way onto his lap, leaning against his chest. With a comfortable purr, I snuggled closer and closed my eyes.

A blanket was pulled up to my shoulders as Leorio rested against a stack of pillows (though none were as comfortable as my pillow) and arms wrapped tightly around me in a warm embrace.

Being sick had its benefits, after all.

-END-

Yuuki: I kinda wanna write a whole different thing with this same title…in Leorio's POV…but I've lost the ability to think like an old man D; And so it's not possible…even though I really like this idea I got and it's nagging at my mind…

Leorio: …what's that supposed to mean?

Yuuki: …well…I'm closer to Kurapika's age…? And so it's easier to write in his POV? *fidget fidget*

Killua: *not buying it*

Yuuki: I was gonna call this "Sick Day" but I think there's already a fic called that so I didn't want people to think I was plagiarizing DX

Kurapika: could you PLEASE stop OBSESSING over ME? TIS KILLING MY ANGSTNESS WITH ALL THESE PAIRINGS!

Yuuki: Hey, at least I didn't write the TompaXKurapika like Bri :P And I didn't post the HisokaXKurapika…

Kurapika: OAO you didn't…

Yuuki: oops did I say Hisoka? I meant…uh…er…um…your long lost brother?

Gon: *tilts head* did she just imply Hisoka was Kurapika's long lost brother?

Killua: …*imagines the incest and shudders*

Kuroro: I think you traumatized the Kuruta

Kurapika: *fetal position* I do not exist, I do not exist, they do not exist…

Gon: Review please! *teary expression* For one review a day…you could save a Kuruta. A Kuruta like Kurapika…Save him, from all these traumatizing people…

Hisoka: *sniffle* …I'll put in 1.5 reviews a day!

Yuuki: …what the heck? How is that possible…? Oh snapsicles this chat is too long! O.o *runs away*


End file.
